


Past Lives

by weezzy



Category: Past Lives/Memoirs of the Past
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gay, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, pretty gay, will introduce characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezzy/pseuds/weezzy
Summary: Have you ever felt like you know someone, despite never seeing them in your life?This is a feeling that cannot be ever replaced, whether from the past, present or future, you will find the one.The one who will either MAKE or BREAK you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work I have ever done and I hope you will like it.  
> This story is inspired by the song [ Past Lives by BØRNS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cux2qJjApGA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal wakes up from an odd dream.

It was raining. Obviously, it was cold. I didn’t know where I was, but I knew I was holding an umbrella. People around me were rushing to find shelter from the rain. Looking around, it seems that I was looking for someone important. Someone I couldn’t recall. My body moves itself, and suddenly I start searching, searching for someone I have no memory of. I reach for my chest, and felt that it had started to hurt. What is this painful feeling within my heart? 

I was stupid to ask myself, since I clearly knew this feeling. I felt something wet streaming down my weary face. Rain? I reached to touch my face, and no this was not rain. Tears. 

Why was I crying? 

At the corner of my eye, I see someone. To see the person properly, I looked at them. The man was drenched with rain and was looking straight at me. The pain in my heart beats faster as I see him grin, slicking his wet hair into an insane style, resulting to me crying more as I had laughed to this handsome stranger. He steps closer to me as I wiped the stray tears off my face using my stained blouse. He held my face in an affectionate way, which was not something a total stranger would do. I had held his warm hand, with both of mine and nuzzled it lovingly.

“You cried.” His deep voice unnatural as he spoke to me in way that would make me melt in any way possible.

Despite being in the rain, his hands were surprisingly warm.

“I didn't.” 

“You did,” He said sorrowfully, now cupping my face with his warm hands. “I made you cry.”

“I cried because I doubted you.” 

He laughed, and looked at me with eyes that could. Just hearing his voice makes me want to burst.

“Don’t look at me, Graham.” I say as I feel my face turn up into a pout.

Graham? Who is Graham?

“Don’t say that. You know I can’t. I like your face too damn much, sweet heart.”

What he said, for inane some reason made me laugh.

“I hate you. But as cheesy and cliche as it is, seeing that we are both in the rain.” I bring my face closer to his, enough to feel his warm breath against my cold face.

“I love you, Graham.” I whispered. He brings his closer, so close that I shivered with excitement, or was it the temperature that made me feel this way?

“I love you, M-“

Thunder. It crackled, everywhere. I can’t hear anything. I tried to scream, but I couldn’t hear it. I drop to the ground and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was in my room, breathing heavily. 

“Ha-ah, hah.” I held my chest as I was trying to calm myself.

Panic, panicking, panic, breath, breath. In, out. Breath.

Slowly, I was able to breath. Fuck, I thought, what the actual fuck was that.

I struggled to leave my bed, but in the midst of my tangled blankets, falling onto the floor was not a fun experience. As my body screamed in pain, my mind was telling me to puke. Standing up, I suddenly felt nauseous. I rushed to leave my room, banging on the walls that would surely wake my two other roommates. 

Suddenly, I see a close up of the toilet seat, with me barfing into it.

“Gross, Mal.”

I look up to Jason, one of my roommates, half-naked with only his underwear on. I flipped him the bird as I continued to throw up to my heart’s content.  
Coughing, I turned to look at him and see him disgusted, probably because of the image of my puke gushing out of my mouth.

“God, I don’t think I’ll take a shit there anymore.” He says as he leans on the door.

“My head hurts.”

“Obviously, you look like the day after a one night stand with a very drunk raccoon. Bags under the eyes and all.”

“Give me a break.” I say, wobbly moving towards the sink. “I didn’t even drink yesterday.”

“Really? Explain that to the floor.” I looked down towards the toilet, and somehow some of it didn’t reach the bowl.

“Ken is going to kill me.”

“That plastic-faced cunt is not going to know any of this.”

“Thanks, man.”

“But only if you come with me to anywhere I go.” I look at him, knowing that his face would bring out a lopsided grin, the grin that makes me lose five more years of my life. 

“What.”

“You heard me.”

“This won’t be like that one time you brought me to a gay strip club?”

“Nope.”

“So you’ll do the same thing where you ditched me to go on a date with someone, and told me to wait?”

“Come on, don-“

“I waited for six hours. Six hours wasted where I could have done something better.” I say, crossing my arms together after washing my hands.

“I promise it’s not going to be like that. Please?” He says, his hands in a prayer position and looking at me with his pouting face.

“Fine.”

“Hallelujah!” He shouts, forgetting about our cranky roommate, promptly raises his arms slowly starts to leave. 

“Wait!” 

He stops, poking his head back in,

“What? Do you need help? Because no, no thanks, I will definitely not help.” He looks at my hands as he sees the sickly yellow gloves stuck to my skin.

“No, I’ll clean this up, I just wanted to ask, what time is it?”

“Hmm.” He looks at his watch and he laughs out loud.

“What?”

“What time did you sleep?”

“I guess, seven or eight?”

“Believe it or not, it’s two am.”

Wow, I guess I expected this? I mean, I do wake up in the middle of the night.

“How are you still awake?” I asked Jason.

“Was watching porn.” He bluntly says with a teasing glint in his eyes.

I’m pretty sure he saw the disgust plastered on my face, because he started to laugh almost immediately. I move to swat him, but failed to do so since he jumped away last second.

“Good luck!” He shouts, leaving to go back to do what I think, and hope, is sleep.

Good luck, indeed, I tell myself, looking at the mess I had made. I sigh, looks like I forgot the dream. Except for that name.

Graham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.
> 
> Whoops? I stalled.

As my body moved on its own, already finished with the job I did not want to clean up to, I find myself laying on my bed. I toss and turn, trying my best to find the best way my body can rest. An uncomfortable feeling on my back arises as I try to find the right position to get myself back to sleep.

Except I didn't.

I held my pillow closer to my body as I continued to look at the ceiling, hoping that its gray-monotonous color could lure my mind to get back to deep slumber. Times like this, i'd normally stay up all night just to remind myself of how useless I am. 

Why am I like this? A self-deprecating idiot who cares about what everyone thinks, having other people decide for me on what i have to do in my life. Its not a surprise that Jason thinks I should just get on with someone and just get lost in a sea of crimes and regrets. All things I hide behind my mind comes through, the memories of getting bullied as a kid remind me of who I am now, the hateful remarks of my parents as they finally understood that I was the black sheep of the family, the son who had failed. 

Tired of my thoughts, I rolled over to my bedside drawer, checking my alarm clock. 

5 am.

Ah, crap. Might as well do something productive if I cant get to sleep. Taking my trusty blanket and my phone, I trudged my way to our kitchen with only my phone light to guide me. I walked through the dark hallway only to find out that the blinds were open and a figure was looking through the window. I let out a loud yelp and the man jumped, letting out a small scream.

"Jesus Christ, Mal! What the hell?!" It was Ken, holding his chest in surprise.

"I could say the same thing. How and why in the world are you awake?"

"Classes," he scoffs, "Duh."

I keep forgetting that other than being the absolute creep he was, he's also the smartest out of all of us within the dorm room, so it kinda makes sense he has early morning classes.

"Are you stalking someone?"

"Of course I am," he scoffs, "I need to scope out people to be the top of my classes."   
There are times where he makes jokes where you aren't sure if hes kidding, because most likely he isn't. This was one of these times. I look at him in dismay.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." 

We laughed awkwardly, trying not to address the fact that if he had the chance, he TOTALLY would kill his classmates.

A beat passes  
He coughs.

"So, what were you doing, Riding hood?" he plainly asks, seemingly interested at the blanket which I tied to my neck, making it look somewhat like a hoodie. I decided to disregard his question and decided to ask him his own question. Thankfully, he replied.

"Checking out the sunrise."

I look over his shoulder, and sure enough, I cant see anything.

Curse my height!

"Hey, get down." I place my hands over his shoulders to lower down his towering height. He visibly stiffens, but immediately regains his composure. 

When I was younger, there were so many times when I couldn't sleep, because of nightmares and other things that keep me up. I kept telling myself, if I stayed up this late, I'd have the chance to "meet" the sun before anyone else did. So, I would sit by my window and will for the sun to rise, waving me hello. I was somewhat disappointed when I figured out the truth, the sun does not wait for anyone, so I stopped waiting for anything since then, knowing I'll just get hurt in the end.

At times like this, I remember the beauty of the innocent sun. Its creamy orange spread across the naked blue sky, the soft clouds making way for the shining star, the moon still in sight. The happiness of my childhood is washing over me, just like the sunlight. I giggle in a childlike manner, forgetting all my nightmares, worries, problems, and the whole world, for just a short moment. 

"Beautiful." I hear Ken say, pushing me out of my thoughts. He is looking at me, a peaceful smile on his face.

"Yeah. Sunrises are amazing."

"That's not what I meant."

I looked back to the sunrise, looking at the world below basked with the beauty of light.

Ken moves out of the way, leaving me to move closer to the window, still in awe. After a few minutes of silence, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

"My class starts in two hours, wanna get breakfast? My treat."

I grin, "Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try posting quicker, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a new chapter so please bear with me, I'm really slow. Kudos is greatly appreciated.


End file.
